


桃子不是唯一的水果

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 如题，因为还有小青橘子！
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916605





	桃子不是唯一的水果

**Author's Note:**

> drabble的快乐！

Moran几乎像是带着一点微不可察的怒意，咬下一口脆桃。他的情绪不算很稳定，倚靠在壁炉架上，把“桃子”念得像是“捏拧”。这不能怪他。事情不算复杂，好心情的上校买了一袋水果朝着家的方向走，在穿过马路时险些被一辆飞速冲来的马车撞飞。他侥幸躲过一劫，然而怀里的水果则没有这样的好运气。最后的结果是他带着两只桃子和口袋里的一个橘子，青得不能吃，纯粹是一开始上校在水果堆里发现了这个可爱的小玩意，没多想便买下装进兜里。

Moran的好心情被毁得一干二净，就算对着车夫破口大骂也不解气。甜蜜的夏季水果是Moriarty的心爱，因此就算是他，对于两个桃子也抑制不住稍许失望。不过他依旧以无可挑剔的礼节接待了上校的归家，就像每一次，随后把水果交给女仆。他欣赏用银签叉起小而方正的水果块，和上校不太具备风度的直接啃咬大不相同。

他这次也没能说服上校使用更文明的方式。老生常谈，Moran深以为然，依然不采纳。“出门记得注意安全。”教授耐心听完上校的描述。他本打算用“陈述”，但是后者的语气不容忽视。话语中的感叹甚至可以直接成为夸张的符号在空气中显形。教授对于这个意象仅仅笑了笑。

杀人时的麻木，或者冷静，与Moran身上暴风雨一般的脾气并不冲突。偶尔他会因为今天这样的一件小事而怒气满怀，让数学教授觉得十分有趣。


End file.
